Jolteon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=079 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=198 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Lightning Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Electric |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.79 m |imweight=54.0 lbs. |metweight=24.5 kg |ability=Volt Absorb |dw=Quick Feet |color=Yellow |male=87.5 |evo= }} Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Sandaasu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Jolteon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon with some traits of a herding dog as seen in Get Along, Little Pokémon, when Ethan used Jolteon as a "sheep dog" to herd the Magnemite. Jolteon's body is covered in spiny bright yellow fur. It has long ears resembling a rabbit, deep purple almond-shaped eyes, and a blunt cat-like muzzle with a small black triangular nose. It has a spiky white mane encircling its neck. Its legs and paws are slender and fox-like, with three toes on each and no visible claws. Jolteon has a spiny fringe of fur covering its backside, and it has a small short spike-like tail that is not often visible (but seen in games such as Pokémon Stadium). Its back legs seems to be powerfully-built, allowing it to run at high speeds like a cheetah. Natural abilities manga, shown to be able to retract and extend its claws like a cat with an appearance similar to a fennec fox.]] Jolteon has the ability Volt Absorb. This allows Jolteon to absorb any -type move and heal itself. Jolteon is able to gather negative ions from the atmosphere, using the resulting electricity to create lightning bolts of up to 10,000 volts. Its individual cells also create small electrical charges on their own, which combine with the static electricity caused by its body can result in powerful electric-type attacks. It is very sensitive and temperamental, which causes it to constantly charge as it quickly changes moods. It can also make lightning and cause small thunderstorms. When threatened or angered, its fur stands on its end and becomes sharp bristles, and it will fire these electrified needles from its body. When it exhales, little sparks form in its mouth due to its electricity. Evolution Jolteon is one of the evolutions of Eevee that is caused by being exposed to a Thunderstone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |Double Kick|30|100|30|Fighting|Physical}} 21 |'Thunder Fang'|65|95|15|Electric|Physical}} 25 |Pin Missile|14|85|20|Bug|Physical}} 29 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 33 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 37 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special|Cool|3}} 22 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |Double Kick|30|100|30|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2}} 36 |Pin Missile|14|85|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|2}} 43 |'Thunder Fang'|65|95|15|Electric|Physical|Smart|3}} 50 |Last Resort|130|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|0}} 57 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|2}} 64 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} 71 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} 78 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 1 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Normal}} 16 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric}} 23 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 30 |Double Kick|30|100|30|Fighting}} 36 |Pin Missile|14|85|20|Bug}} 42 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric}} 47 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic}} 52 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime *Exam instructor's Jolteon *Sparky's Jolteon (anime) *Ethan's Jolteon *Satsuki's Jolteon *Jolteon (JE126) *Red's Jolteon *Volkner's Jolteon *Virgil's Jolteon *Jolteon (BW137) *Jolteon (Eevee & Friends) *Jolteon (SM065) Trivia *Jolteon is the only one of Eevee's evolved forms that doesn't appear to have a tail. **Even though, it can still learn Iron Tail. *Jolteon has the highest speed stat out of all the Eeveelutions. *The Japanese name of Jolteon is very similar to that of Zapdos. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Jolteon shares characteristics with various mammalian creatures such as vulpine, feline, and canine alike. Jolteon also bears fast traits like a cheetah, an animal also known for its speed. Its appearance also gives it the look of a spiky-furred dog or a wolf. It also resembles Sonic because of its spiked body. Etymology Jolteon's English name comes from "jolt" and "eon", much like Flareon and Vaporeon. Also, its Japanese name, Saandazu, which is read Thunders, is a pun about its electrical nature. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Jolteon *'French: '''Voltali *'German: Blitza *'''Chinese: 雷伊布 / 雷伊貝 (HK) / 雷精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 쥬피썬더 Gallery 135Jolteon OS anime.png 135Jolteon OS anime 2.png 135Jolteon AG anime.png 135Jolteon AG anime 2.png 135Jolteon BW anime.png 135Jolteon Dream.png 135Jolteon Pokemon Stadium.png 135Jolteon Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png 135Jolteon Pokemon PokéPark.png 135Jolteon LGPE.png 135Jolteon Pokémon HOME.png 135Jolteon Pokemon Conquest.png Jolteon Undaunted.jpg Jolteon-GO.png Jolteon GO Shiny.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon